Tenshi Hinanawi
Summary Born Chiko Hinanawi, she ascended alongside her parents when they became Celestials, and chose to rename herself Tenshi. However, as she did not earn ascension herself, she is considerably less enlightened than her peers and quickly grew bored and frustrated with Bhavaagra. This is what prompted her to cause chaos in Gensokyo, having watched several of the incidents its inhabitants have caused and deciding that they must be lots of fun. Powers and Stats Tier: High 3-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Tenshi (originally Chiko) Hinanawi Origin: Touhou Project Age: Unknown Gender: Female Classification: Celestial Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Danmaku, Earth Manipulation (Tenshi can handle Keystones and cause earthquakes and other land disasters), Energy / Chi / Soul Absorption (The Sword of Hisou can absorb spirits and spiritual energy from its surroundings, converting them into energy), Energy and Chi Manipulation (Tenshi can release the energy absorbed by the Sword of Hisou in attacks and as beams of energy), Soul Manipulation (The Sword of Hisou reduces spirits it slashes into a scarlet mist that it can absorb, and it can completely destroy purely spiritual existences like Phantoms), Weather Manipulation (The mist created by the Sword of Hisou can be used to influence the weather), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Phantoms and Evil Spirits with her regular attacks), Reactive Evolution (The Sword of Hisou detects the nature of any enemy Tenshi faces and changes its properties to better utilize this knowledge and exploit their weaknesses), Dimensional Travel (Can break through Otherworlds), Enhanced Senses (Has smell superior to a dog's. Can smell death), Resistance to Probability Manipulation (Tenshi has so much fortune that it cannot be reduced, rendering her immune to Joon's attempts to steal it), Immortality (Type 1; while Celestials aren't "true" immortals as they can still die, their lifespans are indefinite as long as they continuously fend off Kishin) Attack Potency: High Universe level, possibly Universe level+ (Celestials are thought of as superior to hermits and religious figures, and can fight off Kishin just as they do). Speed: Massively FTL+ (As one of the most powerful beings in Gensokyo, she should be comparable to beings such as Suika Ibuki and Reimu Hakurei) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 (Tenshi can lift up gigantic Keystones and slam them onto her opponents easily) Striking Strength: High Universal, possibly Universal+ Durability: High Universe level, possibly Universe level+ (Tenshi is abnormally durable due to all the celestial peaches that she has consumed, and Sakuya Izayoi commented that her knives couldn't pierce her). Stamina: High. Tenshi fought and defeated almost all of the Scarlet Weather Rhapsody cast in a single day when she got serious. Range: Extended melee range, at least Tens of Meters with Danmaku (Her firing range should be comparable to Sakuya's, who can throw knives at least 36 meters), at least Hundreds of Kilometers with her ability (Tenshi was planning on shaking all of Gensokyo with an earthquake and her final spell card raises the ground to the atmosphere) and the Sword of Hisou (Affected weather and people all across Gensokyo), likely Planetary (She destroyed the Hakurei Shrine and affected all of Gensokyo from Heaven, and its beam attack is noted by Marisa to have similar properties to her Master Spark). Standard Equipment: The Sword of Hisou and Keystones of various sizes *'Sword of Hisou:' The legendary Sword of Hisou is a relic that can only be wielded by Celestials. It has the power to identify the spirit of an opponent and adapt to better exploit their weaknesses, and can absorb spirits and chi from its surroundings, converting it into energy. It can even cut up this spirit, reducing it to a fine, red mist that can be used to influence the weather. Tenshi can draw upon its energy for long-ranged attacks and to enhance her strength and durability. It can even be used to fire a high-power laser formed from all the energy that Tenshi has taken from her surroundings. Intelligence: While Tenshi is naive and overconfident, she has knowledge on many Celestial subjects. She still lacks self-awareness and tends to act irresponsibly, though. Though she can wield the Sword of Hisou, her swordplay is wild and undisciplined, relying more on sheer power and speed than technique. Weaknesses: Tenshi is overconfident, naive, and gravely lacking in self-awareness. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Manipulating the Earth: Tenshi has the power to control the earth and cause natural land disasters such as earthquakes, sinkholes, and landslides. While her power is mostly limited to causing natural disasters, she has shown the ability to raise all the ground around her in the atmosphere and fight upon it as if it were stable ground. In addition, as a member of the Hinanawi family, she can handle Keystones, holy stones that can be placed into the ground to suppress earthquakes and removed to cause them. The destruction caused in this way is proportional to the size of the Keystones. Tenshi uses her Keystones in other ways, however, such as platforms, and in combat as danmaku or simple bludgeons. Skill Cards: *'Ascension Thrust:' Exploiting her natural endurance, Tenshi launches herself into the sky surrounded by energy. *'Awakening of the Earth Spirits:' Tenshi pelts her opponent with tiny Keystones that embed themselves into the ground and grow, preparing to cause a powerful earthquake when Tenshi removes them. *'Beams of Non-Perception:' Tenshi fires several beams of energy from a Keystone in quick succession. *'Guarding Keystones:' Tenshi shields herself with several small Keystones that orbit around her, and then can choose to fire them at her opponent. *'Heaven and Earth Press:' Two Keystones appear and crush Tenshi's opponent between them. *'Pillars of Divine Punishment:' A Keystone drops down from the Heavens in front of Tenshi, acting as a shield and crushing those who are too close. *'Scarlet Sword Temperament:' Tenshi uses the Sword of Hisou to manipulate the weather and draw her opponent in before slashing them away. *'Six Earthquakes -Signs-:' Tenshi causes a small but powerful localized earthquake. *'Sword of Karma:' Tenshi throws the Sword of Hisou at her opponent and it returns like a boomerang. *'Sword of Kun:' Tenshi drives her sword into the earth, causing it to splinter and rise up in jagged points. *'Sword of Non-Perception:' Tenshi rushes forwards, expertly ducking through projectiles, before cutting her opponent down with the Sword of Hisou. *'Sword of Scarlet Perception:' Tenshi recklessly swings around the Sword of Hisou, slashing apart enemies in range. Spell Cards: *'Earthquake "Sword of Pleasure After Hardship":' Tenshi stabs the ground with the Sword of Hisou, causing a delayed earthquake to strike her surroundings. *'Earth Sign "Sword of Unletting Soil":' Tenshi plunges her sword into the ground, causing sharp rocks to burst out in waves all around her. *'Heaven & Earth "Land that Oversees the Distant World Below":' Tenshi stabs the ground, rupturing the earth and propelling the land below her into orbit at high speeds. *'Heaven Sign "Sword of Divine Justice":' Tenshi shoots up into the air at an upwards angle with the Sword of Hisou stabbed forwards, driving any opponent she hits into the sky with her. *'Keystone "World Creation Press":' Tenshi jumps into the air and then reappears with a gigantic Keystone, which she slams onto her opponent. *'Non-Perception "Sword of Neither Perception nor Non-Perception":' Tenshi stabs her opponent with the Sword of Hisou, sealing off their connection to their surroundings. *'"Sky of Scarlet Perception of All Humankind":' Calling upon all the energy that she's absorbed with the Sword of Hisou and drawing upon all the spirits in her surroundings, Tenshi fires an extremely powerful beam of concentrated scarlet energy at her opponent. *'Spirit Sign "State of Freedom from Worldly Thoughts":' Using the energy absorbed by her sword and breathing in to withstand pain, Tenshi strengthens her body, allowing her to take attacks without flinching. *'Spirit Sign "Sword of Meteorological Revelation":' Drawing on the power of the Sword of Hisou, Tenshi fires a laser of concentrated energy from her sword, disturbing the surrounding weather and putting an end to any special meteorological phenomenon. *'Sword Skill "Sword of Ebullience":' Tenshi slashes wildly with the Sword of Hisou, slicing her opponent apart. *'Weather "Scarlet Weather Stimulation":' Tenshi releases a burst of energy at her opponent that disturbs the climate and causes the weather to change. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Antagonists Category:Chi Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Earth Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Female Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Flight Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Immortals Category:Manga Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weather Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2